Meu Pecado Secreto
by HyuugaG.Entediada
Summary: "Não há nada em que paire tanta sedução e maldição como num segredo." Soren Kierkegaard


_**Ele havia traído a vila.**_

_**Ela ajudou a protegê-la.**_

_**Ele havia cumprido suas metas e voltara para Konoha, para pagar sua divida perante a lei.**_

_**Ela havia se declarado e quase morrido por aquele que amava, mas continuava presa aquele amor incorrespondido.**_

_**Ele havia perdido o motivo de viver.**_

_**Ela deu a ele esse motivo.**_

_**Ele a amava.**_

_**Ela amava outro.**_

_**Mas até quando esse amor duraria?**_

_**_._**_

Essa historia foi escrita por mim pegando emprestado os personagens do titio Kishimoto. Sem nenhum interesse a não ser proporcionar entretenimento.

Eu sou meio iniciante nessa área, então todas as criticas são bem vindas e serão levadas em consideração. Obrigada por lerem. n.n

_._

_Já vai?

O cobertor jazia no chão do quarto escuro. Eu estava deitado, totalmente nu, na enorme cama de casal, que a meu ver estava extremamente vazia. Na penumbra, tudo o que eu conseguia identificar era as curvas tentadoras daquela mulher, o meu pecado, enquanto ela recolhia as próprias peças de roupas, que foram espalhadas desajeitadamente por cada canto do cômodo.

_ Você tem que parar de rasgar minhas calcinhas, Sasuke-kun. Assim eu vou acabar sem nenhuma._ Ela disse, sorrindo meigamente, como se não tivesse acabado de dizer algo que 99,99% dos habitantes da vila nunca sonhariam vir daquela morena.

Havia ignorado a minha pergunta. Mas e daí? Ela sempre fazia isso. Do mesmo jeito que aparecia todas as noites, naquele bairro vazio, para algumas horas de prazer com o ex-traidor da vila, e depois ia embora. Abandonando-me novamente na solidão. Na escuridão que era a minha vida.

_ Você podia ficar ao menos uma noite, Hinata._ Eu disse, e ela parou um instante, encarando o casaco com o símbolo do seu clã. Na escrivaninha, onde ela havia encontrado a peça de roupa, a foto do antigo time sete.

Eu já devia ter escondido aquela foto.

O silencio era torturante. Ela olhava fixamente para a foto e eu sabia em quem ela estava pensando. Em quem ela sempre pensava. E nunca era eu. O único ponto que Hinata identificava naquela foto era o loiro extrovertido. Era aquele sorriso. E eu não conseguia competir com ele.

_ Eu tenho que treinar cedo amanhã._ Ela se virou pra mim, sorrindo docemente, enquanto terminava de colocar o casaco. _ E também... Amanhã é aniversário do Naruto-kun.

Afinal, era sempre ele...

_._._

_Oe Teme!_ Ouvi a voz estridente de Naruto assim que dei o primeiro passo para dentro daquele pequeno apartamento onde ele morava._ Cadê meu presente dattebayo?

_Toma._ Entreguei a ele o pacote preto. Era uma kunai personalizada. Com o desenho de um raio. Em homenagem ao filho do relâmpago dourado na folha.

Naruto começou a falar algo sobre a festa e o presente. E como era bom se orgulhar tanto de quem fora seu pai e tal. Eu o ignorei, enquanto meus olhos passearam por toda a sala. Vi Lee e Tenten conversando animadamente em um canto. Ino no sofá, praticamente sentada nas pernas do kazekage. Choji estava com eles, mas parecia não ligar muito para a conversa, estava mais interessado em devorar uma bandeja de salgados que eu não sei onde ele havia encontrado. Mas que era bom ficar de olho, senão acabava a comida da festa. Shikamaru jogava pôquer, na pequena mesa que ficava em frente à janela, com Kankurou, Kiba e Shino. Sakura veio correndo em minha direção assim que percebeu minha presença.

Irritante.

Tanto o fato de Sakura ter me abraçado à força. Mas principalmente por que **ela** não estava lá.

Peguei um copo de sake que estava em cima da mesa onde Shikamaru jogava e encostei-me à parede. A Haruno ainda tentava manter uma conversa comigo. Mas eu não escutava uma mínima palavra.

_N-Naruto-kun!_ Me virei rapidamente em direção à porta quando ouvi aquela doce voz, a que eu queria tanto ouvir. Ela corava e sorria verdadeiramente enquanto o loiro pegou o embrulho laranja das suas mãos e para sorte dela, e meu azar, agradeceu com um abraço bem estilo Naruto. E pra piorar terminou com um beijo na face.

Atrás de Hinata, Neji também não pareceu gostar nenhum pouco da cena.

_Sasuke-kun, quer beber alguma coisa?_ Aquela voz era realmente irritante, mas serviu pra me trazer de volta à realidade, e foi então que me toquei que Sakura ainda estava pendurada ao meu pescoço.

_Hai. _ Meus olhos ainda fitavam Hinata. Ela havia ido se sentar no outro sofá. Naruto ainda estava com ela, rindo de algo que eu não me dei ao trabalho de tentar descobrir o que era. E Neji havia sumido. _ Traga um pouco de sake para mim, Sakura, por favor.

Sakura saiu rumo à cozinha e eu vi quando Naruto também percebeu isso, e dando uma desculpa qualquer à Hinata, saiu atrás da rosada. Eu vi a cara de desgosto que a Hyuuga fez, porque ela não era burra, sabia exatamente aonde o loiro tinha ido.

Ela se levantou e foi em direção à varanda, que estava vazia e encontrei a oportunidade perfeita de me aproximar. E era melhor fazer isso antes que Sakura voltasse.

Com passos rápidos e precisos cheguei até a pequena varanda que pertencia ao apartamento do portador da Kyuubi. Encostei-me à porta e encarei a bela morena. Ela estava voltada na direção do monte dos Hokages. Seu olhar era sereno. Enquanto o vento batia nos seus longos cabelos preto-azulados os fazendo voarem. Era realmente adorável, que cativaria até mesmo aqueles considerados sem sentimentos, como eu.

E cativou.

Pensando naquilo, meus pensamentos voaram rapidamente para a época em que tudo aquilo começou. Como eu me apaixonei pela herdeira do clã Hyuuga. E como a minha vida se tornou esse turbilhão que é hoje.

_._._

_Fazia três anos que a quarta guerra ninja havia acabado, e um ano dês de que eu saí da cadeia, onde cumpri todos os meus débitos com o governo. Naquele período muita coisa tinha acontecido na vila da folha. Pra começar Ino tinha parado de ir atrás de mim logo depois que agente passou uma noite juntos e eu disse a ela que o que havia entre nós não passaria daquilo. Pouco tempo depois ela começou a sair com o kazekage. E Gaara parecia realmente controlar aquela loira. Shikamaru estava em um namoro sério com Temari há mais de dois anos. Lee havia desencanado de Sakura e agora tentava fazer com que Tenten reparasse nele. Mas a kunoichi só tinha olhos para Hyuuga Neji. Shino estava noivo, de uma garota do seu clã. Choji continuava comendo seus salgadinhos, Naruto sendo baka e Sakura irritante. Bem, certas coisas nunca mudam._

_Naquele dia eu estava chegando de uma missão como ANBU. Estava passando pela floresta quando eu vi uma movimentação estranha na cachoeira que ficava próxima à entrada da vila e resolvi verificar. Aproximei-me silenciosamente e me escondi atrás de um arbusto. _

_Levei um susto ao identificar, ao contrario das minhas suspeitas que indicavam um ninja inimigo, a silhueta de uma mulher. Ela estava em pé sobre a água. Fazia uma dança estranha e graciosa, enquanto da sua mão saia chakra, e esse se misturava com a água em uma sintonia perfeita. _

_No susto acabei por dar um passo pra trás e romper um galho seco. O que a kunoichi ouviu. E então no segundo seguinte ela estava atrás de mim. E foi com surpresa que encarei os olhos perolados de uma Hyuuga, mas não era qualquer Hyuuga, era a herdeira. Com mais susto ainda percebi que ela estava com o corpo colado ao meu, enquanto uma kunai era pressionada contra a minha jugular, e o seus seios apertavam o meu corpo, então percebi que ela estava completamente nua. E ela percebeu também após o primeiro susto e então uma vermelhidão se apoderou se rua face. E quer acreditem ou não, eu achei aquilo extremamente sexy. E foi exatamente isso que explicou o meu próximo passo._

_A Hyuuga ia se afastar quando percebeu a situação em que estávamos, mas eu fui mais rápido. A minha mão esquerda foi parar na sua cintura, enquanto a direita subiu de encontro a sua face corada. E foi com intensa satisfação que vi seus olhos se arregalarem e ela novamente ficar estática, sorri de lado com aquilo e no segundo seguinte meus lábios foram de encontro aos seus de forma urgente e selvagem._

_Aí vocês podem dizer que eu me aproveitei dela sem deixar que ela voltasse atrás, não é? Pois fiquem sabendo que ela correspondeu na mesma intensidade e que no momento que minha língua adentrou sua boca as suas mãos foram de encontro aos meus cabelos me instigando para continuar._

_Mas a reação boa durou pouco, momentos depois eu senti as suas duas mãos pequenas irem de encontro ao meu tórax e ela empurrou-me, extremamente corada, e me fitou com aqueles olhos perolados em uma pergunta muda. Eu novamente sorri de lado e, aproveitando que meus braços ainda a prendiam a mim, aproximei meus lábios do seu ouvido._

__Porque você é irresistível._ E soltei-a saindo em seguida rumo à entrada da vila._

__._.__

_ Ele foi atrás dela, não foi?

_Hai. Mas você já sabia disso. Sabe que ele sempre irá atrás dela._ Eu não pude conter o tom de irritação. Afinal, porque ela não entendia que esse amor era infundado. Ela parecia saber dos meus sentimentos, e sabia que Naruto nunca desistiria de Sakura. Então porque não desistia dessa ideia idiota?_ Só não entendo por que insiste com isso. É um circulo vicioso, Hinata. Nunca terá fim.

_ Circulo vicioso._ Ela sussurrou e então se virou pra mim, sorrindo melancolicamente._ Então porque você não desiste de mim?

_._._

__Porque está chorando, Hyuuga?_ Eu me aproximei da morena que estava sentada de forma que seus braços escondiam o rosto apoiado nas pernas. Estávamos na mesma cachoeira da primeira vez que eu a beijei. Fazia já um mês, e dês daquele dia eu me pegava pensando na herdeira Hyuuga constantemente, e havia tentado de tudo para esquecê-la. Dês de frequentar casas noturnas mais avidamente a me enterrar cada vez mais em missões e treinos. Mas não havia tido sucesso. A hipótese era de tensão sexual, afinal eu precisava sentir aquele corpo. Então havia passado a visitar sempre que podia aquela cachoeira. E todas as noites ela estava lá, com aquela dança, prendendo minha atenção. Mas aquele dia havia sido diferente. Ela não estava dançando. Ela estava chorando. E eu encarei isso com um enorme peso no peito._

__Sa-sas-sasu-k-ke-kun._ Ela levantou a cabeça ao reconhecer a minha voz e corou, talvez por ter sido pega naquela situação, talvez porque lembrara do que acontecera da ultima vez que nos vimos, ou talvez os dois._

__Porque está chorando?_ Repeti calmamente me sentando de pernas cruzadas de frente para ela. Ela permaneceu em silêncio e eu não precisava ser um gênio para entender o motivo do seu choro. Sakura e Naruto haviam saído juntos ontem, e o Uzumaki espalhara para toda a vila que a rosada havia finalmente dado uma chance a ele. Coitado. Mal sabe que isso é só mais um joguinho dela pra tentar me fazer sentir ciúmes. _ Aquele dobe não merece o choro de uma mulher tão linda._ Eu não reconheci a mim mesmo falando daquele jeito. E ainda mais pelo fato de minha mão estar em sua face em um... Carinho? Uchiha Sasuke estava sendo carinhoso?_

__Porque... Me beijou aquele dia?_ Ela disse num sussurro enquanto às lagrimas pararam de descer do seu rosto intensamente corado._

__Porque eu não consegui resistir, eu já disse._

__Então..._ Hinata abaixou a cabeça por um instante e eu percebi que ela estava tomando coragem para dizer algo. _O que você faria se eu o beijasse agora?_ Ela disse tão rápido que eu quase não entendi. Ela ainda estava de cabeça baixa então não percebeu o meu sorriso malicioso. Segurei-a pelo queixo a fazendo levantar a cabeça e tomando os seus lábios._

__._.__

_ Aqui está você Sasuke-kun._ Droga! Aquela voz irritante novamente. Parece que Sakura havia conseguido se livrar de Naruto._ Ah... Como vai Hinata-chan?_ A voz de Sakura foi tão falsa que eu me perguntei como o Naruto podia preferir aquela rosada à doce garota que já chegou à arriscar sua vida por ele.

_Bem, obrigada._ Hinata disse caminhando em direção à porta de vidro que separava a varando do resto do apartamento._ Se me dão licença, vou procurar Kiba-kun e Shino-kun._ Ela fez um reverencia e os meus olhos acompanharam seu movimentos em cada detalhe. Sakura pareceu perceber isso, pois no instante que Hinata saiu ela se voltou para mim com a face irritada.

_ Perdeu alguma coisa, Sasuke-kun?_ Lá dentro, Hinata havia se sentando em uma das cadeiras da mesa de pôquer e Shino parecia estar ensinando-a. Kiba sorria do seu lado falando algo que fez Hinata sorrir. E novamente o ciúme se apossou de mim. Eu precisava sair dali antes que fizesse alguma besteira.

_Sim, Sakura, eu perdi._ Disse, já irritado._ Perdi o orgulho. Só pode._ Ela me olhou sem entender e então eu passei por ela e subi na proteção da varanda._ Diga para Naruto que eu estava cansado e que fui embora mais cedo._ E saí pulando os telhados em direção ao meu clã. Sem dar tempo de Sakura responder nada.

_._._

__Droga!_ Eu abri os olhos lentamente, encarando o teto branco do meu quarto._ O que foi que eu fiz?_ Ouvi uma voz apreensiva dizer ao meu lado, na cama, e virei-me para dar de cara com uma Hinata incrivelmente corada e que no momento que percebeu que eu a estava olhando, e que tinha ouvido muito bem o palavrão sair da boca da herdeira Hyuuga, se cobriu totalmente com o lençol._

__ Ohayo._ Eu disse me espreguiçando enquanto um bocejo saiu da minha boca. Ela não respondeu nada e então eu puxei o lençol que cobria sua cabeça e ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados. _ O que foi?_

__I-i-i-iss-isso f-foi um e-er-erro._ Ela disse puxando o lençol e se cobrindo novamente. Eu puxei-o, já irritado com aquilo._

__Para com isso Hinata. _ Com um movimento rápido o lençol foi jogado ao chão e eu segurei os seus pulsos firmemente, me postando por cima dela na cama, impedindo-a de se mover._ Se você não gostou tudo bem. Mas não precisa dizer que foi um erro._ Ela corou ainda mais devido à situação que nos encontrávamos._

__Foi minha primeira vez._ Ela disse em um sussurro, quase inaudível e então seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Eu não queria a ver chorar. Eu daria a minha vida para não ver nenhuma lágrima cair dos seus olhos e saber que aquele choro era minha culpa deixava o aperto no meu peito ainda mais intenso. E foi naquela hora, vendo como eu queria protege-la, que eu percebi estar completamente apaixonado por Hyuuga Hinata._

__Sinto muito._ Sussurrei soltando seus pulsos e me sentando de costa para ela. Eu senti a movimentação atrás de mim e logo os seus seios foram de encontro as minhas costas quando ela me abraçou fortemente. As lágrimas me molhando, e os braços enlaçaram o meu pescoço._

__E-eu estava gua-guardando minha p-primeira vez para N-naruto-kun, mas..._ Ouvir a menção do nome Naruto naquela frase fez um ódio surgir no meu peito, mas no instante seguinte ele sumiu, devido as palavras que foram sussuradas pela aquela doce voz.._ Mas eu estou feliz que tenha sido com você._

_Eu me virei para encarar aqueles olhos perolados e ver se não havia ouvido errado, mas não ouve tempo pra isso. As mãos de Hinata foram de encontro à minha face e então os seus lábios foram pressionados aos meus de forma calma e doce. Exatamente como a personalidade da Hyuuga._

__._.__

As lembranças daquele dia vinham na minha cabeça enquanto a água fria escorria por todo o meu corpo. Depois daquele dia, Hinata e eu passamos a nos encontrar escondidos. Ela me fez jurar que manteria aquilo em segredo, por que amava Naruto. E eu, um Uchiha, abri mão do meu orgulho por aquele amor doentio e sem futuro.

Desliguei o chuveiro convencido a esquecer disso e ir dormir. Por que sabia que essa noite ela não viria me visitar. Afinal, era aniversário do _Naruto-kun__**. **_Abri a porta do meu quarto e me assustei ao me deparar com a imagem da kunoichi portadora do byakugan sentada calmamente sobre a minha cama. Encarando-me com aqueles perolados doces e curiosos.

_ Porque você não desiste de mim, Sasuke-kun?_ Ela repetiu a pergunta que havia me feito mais cedo. Então era isso. Ela queria respostas.

Aproximei-me da cama e me ajoelhei em frente à Hyuuga. Ela não corara. Ainda tinha aquele olhar curioso. Ela queria respostas. Então eu lhe daria.

_Talvez eu não consiga. Talvez eu já tenha tentado e não conseguido te esquecer, Hyuuga._ Ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas de leve e eu tive vontade de sorrir ao ver aquela mania que ela havia adquirido de mim.

_Isso seria impossível. Para isso seria necessário que você estivesse apaixonado.

_ Talvez eu esteja.

_ Pra que, Sasuke-kun? Pra que se apaixonar? Isso só serve para nos fazer sofrer.

_Talvez..._As minhas mãos foram em direção ao seu rosto e ela continuou com aquele olhar mesmo olhar. Como se eu não tivesse acabado de me declarar._ Mas pessoas como eu, ditas sem sentimentos, não costumam se apaixonar por qualquer um. Para que alguém como eu se apaixone é necessário que esse sentimento seja verdadeiro.

_Boa resposta._ Ela sussurrou e seus lábios foram de encontro aos meus.

Novamente, como em todas as noites nos últimos meses, a cama fora ocupada por nós. Eu a amei naquela noite. Buscando passar para ela todos os sentimentos que eu guardava. E ela deixou-se ser amada. E quando ambos chegamos ao ápice ao mesmo tempo eu me deitei na grande cama ao lado dela. Pronto para vê-la pegar suas roupas e ir embora, como em todas as outras vezes. Mas ela não fez isso. Enlaçou-me pela cintura, descansando a cabeça no meu peito nu.

_ Sasuke-kun?

_Oi?

_Como eu sei se estou amando alguém?

_Pensei que você tivesse dito que amava Naruto.

_Sim, mas... Como sei se é um amor de verdade?_ Aquela pergunta me pegou de surpresa. Então havia duvidas em seus sentimentos em relação ao Uzumaki. E isso fez meu coração falhar uma batida antes de voltar mais acelerado do que nunca.

_Eu... Acho que é quando você não consegue mais viver sem aquela pessoa. Quando cada minuto em que estão juntos é único. E que todo segundo longe dela é como se mil agulhas passassem pelo seu peito._ Eu disse e senti ela se aconchegar mais ao meu corpo, quando um vento entrou pela janela aberta. Ela puxou o cobertor que jazia desajeitadamente sobre minhas pernas e cobriu-nos. Aquecendo a ambos.

_Então Sasuke-kun, será que eu poderia te amar verdadeiramente também?_ Eu senti a sua respiração ficar cada vez mais ritmada enquanto ela adormecia.

Sorri comigo mesmo. E então fechei os olhos. Querendo aproveitar ao máximo aquela noite.

_._._

Bem, é isso.

n.n

A ideia que eu quis passar é mais ou menos porque eu já li muitas (muitas mesmo) historias SasuHina por aí. Mas é muito difícil encontrar uma em que o Sasuke-linduxo-meuamante( Sim, ele é meu amante ò.ó)-kun tenha certezas dos seus sentimentos e a Hinata-chan não.

Então surgiu essa ideia.

E aí eu fiz.

Quando era pra tá estudando pra prova ¬¬. Mas tudo bem, eu tirei 10. n.n

E então?

É minha primeira fic e eu publiquei essa mesma historia no Nyah e só recebi uma review. E isso me desanimou um pouco (muito). Então eu resolvi dar uma ultima chance a esse meu lado escritor e postar a historia aqui.

Mas gente, não é que eu escreva só pra ganhar reviews. Eu escrevo por que gosto. Mas é bom sentir que seu trabalho é reconhecido.

So...

Por favor, deixem reviews.(Cara de gato do Sherek).

Até.


End file.
